Dernière Illusion
by Yukiche
Summary: C'était une illusion, mais qui allait pouvoir le leur dire?


Dernière fanfic en date, mais qui pour le coup traîne depuis un moment sur le disque dur~

La chaleur d'un regard veillant sur un sommeil enfin tranquille. Le sentiment de pouvoir, enfin, fermer les yeux sans crainte. Le cauchemar réalisé de se réveiller en Enfer.

Solitude et Silence. Rien que le froid, poignant et éternel. Prompt à geler la plus petite manifestation de vie ou d'espoir. Cette solitude qui ne ressemblait en rien à sa jumelle, celle qu'on recherchait, son isolement reposant, son tête-à-tête étoilé avec la lune. Elle, elle n'était que jalousie et cruauté, repoussant violemment le moindre intrus qui se mettrait entre elle et sa victime.

Silence et Solitude. Tyran des lieux, son territoire s'étendait à perte de vue, dans les ténèbres omniprésentes. Son impénétrable opacité redoublait d'importance au fil des secondes, jusqu'à changer une simple respiration en impossibilité absolue. Le briser, même pour simplement s'en libérer, donnait l'impression de commettre le pire des crimes, alors qu'il semblait si solide. La prison sans barreaux ne souffrait d'aucune tentative d'évasion.

Recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce insalubre à l'extrême, la silhouette qui dormait si paisiblement il y a cinq minutes ne voyait que ses larmes, tant elles envahissaient ses yeux, coupant ses pupilles de la lumière. Une lumière blafarde, d'une teinte laiteuse écœurante, mais toujours plus supportable que l'ombre opaque qui hantait tout le bâtiment, et semblait presque se solidifier au contact de la seule présence humaine des lieux, comme pour l'accabler un peu plus. Être sûr qu'elle ne s'en relèverait pas.

Être sûr, mais la laisser quand même se redresser et tituber jusqu'à la sortie.

C'est en rasant les murs qu'elle avançait, chaque pas retombant sur le sol un peu plus lourdement. Les yeux fermés de douleur, elle n'eut pas à subir l'éblouissement du soleil, qui l'attendait dehors, juste au-dessus de l'horizon. Elle consentit néanmoins à le toiser quelques instants lorsque, à terre après avoir butté sur une irrégularité du terrain vague, ses paupières soulevées par le choc elle avait braqué des iris vides sur lui.

Cette vision ne les laissa pas inhabités très longtemps cependant. Comme si ses rayons les avaient transpercés pour les remplir, une détermination sans précédent s'empara de ces yeux désertés de tout regard, les fit briller le temps d'une seconde. Le temps de pouvoir y distinguer quelque chose comme de la haine. La haine de ce sort qui l'avait laissée seule.

Aussitôt cette flamme rancunière embrasée, la silhouette, encore allongée dans la poussière, fixant le soleil d'un air désespéré, sursauta, choquée de ce sentiment bien trop brûlant pour elle. Et bien trop futile. Mais malgré toute sa surprise causée par sa propre réaction, elle s'en servit pour alléger son corps, et courir.

Les larmes s'étaient déjà dispersées, n'en restaient que des traces humides sur les joues. Vêtements déchirés, à la limite du chiffon, cheveux détachés et donnés en pâture au vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles, corps possédée d'une énergie qui ne manquera pas de le faire mourir au moment où elle se retirerait, la jeune fille avait l'impression de courir depuis des jours. Tellement qu'elle avait même traversé la petite ville dont elle avait oublié le nom, où elle avait croisé des visages, connus, mais qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, où elle avait vu et ignoré leurs visages préoccupés, leurs appels. Et elle était passée. Loin, plus loin, l'attendaient les arbres d'une forêt généreusement éclairée. Ensoleillée de rayons de lumière qu'elle ne voyait plus, tant il pleuvait dans son esprit, tant le vent d'une tempête irréelle la portait en avant.

Vers la seule chose qu'elle saurait voir.

Même au milieu des nuages orageux ou entre les troncs serrés des arbres.

Encore, encore et encore. Maintenant le déluge de sa tête s'était transposé à la réalité. Ses membres frigorifiés s'étaient d'un coup figés et, tremblant, n'avaient pu la porter que sur le côté du chemin, avant de l'abandonner, eux aussi. De toute façon elle tournait en rond, elle le savait. Même si son corps allait en ligne droite, elle ne faisait qu'aller et venir entre rêve et réalité. Parce que maintenant, elle savait. Elle s'était rendue compte. Et le souvenir avait ressurgit.

Comme elle l'avait pressenti, l'incroyable brasier qui l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici s'était servi de sa vie comme combustible, et maintenant cette dernière prenait la fuite, comme elle-même avait pensé fausser compagnie à sa solitude. Mais à présent elle ne se trouvait plus aucune raison de s'en évader. Parce que si elle y restait plongée, alors elle finirait bien par...

Une ombre se dessina entre deux arbres, juste en face d'elle. Sans même pouvoir relever la tête, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à mettre un nom sur cette présence. Les gouttes de ses yeux se mêlèrent aux gouttes du ciel.

-Chrome...

Deux doigts se chargèrent de remonter délicatement le regard de l'adolescente perdue en attrapant son menton dans un étau sans violence, chaleureux. De le remonter sur ce visage à l'expression protectrice, encadré par des cheveux semblables aux siens, bien qu'ayant conservé leur coiffure d'origine, eux. Accroupis juste devant elle, étonnement peu mouillé compte tenu de la pluie incessante qui leur tombait dessus, il souriait, désolé. Tout comme la voix qui avait prononcé son nom, le maigre croissant de lèvres ou l'odeur familière où elle était maintenant blottie, la totalité de cet être improbable semblait regretter la longue agonie de sa frêle protégée. Se délectant de la présence impossible de celui qui avait été sa vie, Chrome restait là, fermant les yeux pour attendre la mort qui commençait à creuser son ventre. Là, comme une petite fille qui attend, accompagnée du Plus Important.

Yeux clos également, l'apparition salvatrice se préparait à se désagréger lui aussi. A retourner dans le néant d'où il était né, dans le rêve où sa précieuse s'était endormie pour se réveiller dans la réalité. Dernière hallucination avant le grand Rien.

C'était une illusion, mais qui allait pouvoir le leur dire?


End file.
